


Le Dernier Repas (The Last Supper)

by CrazyEyesChick



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyEyesChick/pseuds/CrazyEyesChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Captured by Mason and his acolyte Cordell, Hannibal and Will are in for a treat as prisoners. As Hannibal is tortured to death awaiting his impending doom by Mason, Will is stuck with Cordell who thinks he has what it takes to become the last supper of Hannibal Lecter. Mason is also looking for a new face to wear, and Will has such a beautiful face. Set in season 3*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Dernier Repas (The Last Supper)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I didn’t watch season 3 yet, only watched the promos. I am waiting until they are all out. This fanfiction is based on what I saw on trailers of episode 6 and 7 of season 3. Can’t wait to watch it OMG. Hope you like this little idea of mine.

 

**HANNIBAL: LE DERNIER REPAS (THE LAST SUPPER)**

 

 

The blinding white light assaulted his senses, eyes blinking avoiding the overwhelming ray. Will stood still, eyes fluttering open after like it seemed hours of eternal slumber in a dumpster. His whole body had gone through a lot in the last few days; it felt as if his anatomy would never feel complete again. His recent bullet wound in the shoulder panged slightly, his head throbbing upon waking up from this haze.

 

His vision had trouble adjusting to the bright light having been in darkness for quite a while. So, he couldn’t make out the shape of the person in front of him. His thoughts jumped straight to the last face he had seen: Hannibal Lecter trying to pry his head open with a bone saw. Sadly, it would have probably been the better of two evils right now as a voice he didn’t recognize spoke.

 

‘Ah! There you are. Sleep has not been kind to you, has it?’

Will found he could not move an inch. His muscles felt locked in place firmly by an invisible foreign force. Luckily for him, whatever drug had been administered had not damped his ability to speak.

 

‘What… are you doing to me? Where am I?’ Since he had awoken, his only idea of his location was that it was probably remote and in some sort of homemade medical lab in the middle of nowhere. His eyesight still had problems adjusting to the current setting. His head could barely move, it felt like a heavy stone anchored in the solid ground.

 

‘How rude of me? Let me introduce myself. I am Mr. Cordell, Master Verger’s right hand man. And as you probably have noticed, you are held here at his request. It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Graham’ said politely the fatter man currently observing his very still form like he was some fine canvas to work on.

 

‘I don’t give a flying fuck who you are! Why am I here?’ he spat ‘Where’s Hannibal Lecter?’ Will asked trying to sound disinterested. He had to ask about him. A part of the empath hoped the other would come to his aid, regardless of their last meeting. Not that he would, since their last reunion had been bitter.

 

‘I’m afraid Dr. Lecter is quite indisposed at the moment. My master was very eager to get his hands on him. He is mostly being tortured for now, but you shouldn’t worry about him…’

 

‘Mason intends to break Hannibal?’ a dry laugh echoed in the room, Will’s eyes ever so alive with murderous intent ‘If so, he’s barking at the wrong tree. It’ll never happen’ retorted Will.

He didn’t know where this need to protect the other man came from, but he guessed being friend with Lecter couldn’t hurt his odds of surviving in this situation.

 

‘You underestimate the boundaries Mr. Verger is willing to go to get what he wants. And what he wants is Hannibal’s submission.’

 

Like it will ever happen

 

‘Why am I here then? I have no business with him anymore. Whatever link we had before; it’s gone now’ this was a blatant lie and he knew it. Their bond was far from broken. Their friendship had sunk down as the gutting knife pierced his inside, but their unhealthy connection remained untouched. He still yearned for Hannibal which he was aware was wrong, unethical. Both working on opposite sides of the law. Yet, his heart still clenched at the mention of his once close friend being tortured.

 

‘Please, we both know that’s not true. Your part in his demise is very important Mr. Graham’

‘I’m a FBI agent. You really don’t wanna do this. I’ll make your life hell, I swear’ If looks could kill, Cordell would have been incinerated by now. Will really was tired of being stuck in the middle of Hannibal’s quarrels with other vindictive psychopaths. He hoped the drugs would eventually die done so he could rip this man’s face off.

 

The profiler’s threat fell on deaf ears.

 

Cordell watched this young man intrigued by the fire within him. His facial structure was contorting beautifully in a mixture of emotions. Mr. Verger had warned him about the cannibal and this cop’s relationship; which he said could rival the one of Romeo and Juliet. Soon, both men would share their fate. This William Graham proved to be more entertaining than he thought. As a doctor, he learned to love anatomy and seeing the naked form below him immobile made him want to dissect him. Alas, this was not the plan. He smirked evilly at himself, licking his dry lips.

 

‘Perhaps I can adapt this to my master’s plan. He would love the irony I’m sure…’  This new plan modification would be a welcome addition to the Doctor’s eventual death.

 

Will Graham could feel the intention rolling off of his assailant. This man was as twisted as Mason. The proverb ‘you are as good as the company you keep’ was not too far off for this new partnership. Hell, he could probably apply it to his own with Hannibal. He had to find a way out of here, but he was literally tied up. His warm flushed skin laid on the cool metallic slab, still unable to twitch even a finger. Realizing there was nothing to shield him from those prying pupils, his heartbeat thumped faster in fear. He recoiled unconsciously, wondering why he would ever need to be naked. At least all the dried up blood on his form and his brown damp locks provided a barrier.

 

Watching the pleasure in those fucked up eyes on top of him made him want to throw up. The cold stalled air brushed his nipples and stomach in a soft breeze. Chills appearing all over his beaten marred skin. Having him here made for the perfect bait. If there is one thing everyone knew of Lecter was his obsession with him. So, whatever they had planned for him, it would be used against his ex-psychiatrist.

 

‘I must tell you; you have quite the cranial structure. I guess it’s one of the reason that attracted the good Doctor to you’ leering perversely at the rest of Will’s bare muscled chest and lower half, scalpel now in gloved hands ‘amongst other things I’m certain…’ His tone pricked at Will. Mason’s right hand tone implied something Will was certain he didn’t want to poach. His curiosity for what led to such implications couldn’t be tamed.

 

‘Dr. Lecter and I’s relationship is no one’s business, but ours.’ He said defensively, as if anyone could understand its complexity.

 

‘I beg to differ. Mason has assured me that your partnership was especially unorthodox. Makes me wonder, how unorthodox it was…with a body like yours, I would have taken liberties as well…’

 

The creepy doctor lightly pushed the scalpel unto that bloodied canvas, ghostling over it like a warning. Present and armed, yet exploring this new territory. The steady hand stopped at the man’s jugular, pressing a little harder, and flesh breaking under this armed invasion. Not enough to bleed out Will, but enough the draw out the sweet red velvety liquid out of its confinement that is Will’s throat.

 

Will gulped, mesmerized as his gaze followed each meticulous steps like it was a movie. He broke out of his reverie as soon when he felt a jarring pain.

 

‘You son of a bitch! It wasn’t like that and you know it. And if you lay one more finger on me, I’ll show you what he taught me. You won’t like me then’ Feelings in his lower extremities were starting to come back. He couldn’t help the clench of fingers in his bruised palm.

 

A swift turn in the wrist caused the sharp little blade to nick the side of his now tight chiseled jaw. The profiler hissed at the pain. The blade did not halt there. A thin line trailed away followed by split warm gushing skin until its weight pushed up the reluctant chin, making his victim stare into those predatory brown irises.

 

‘You’d be lucky to even move at this point. But I see your tolerance for paralytic drugs and mild sedatives is commendable. Dr. Lecter went to great lengths to have you under his thrall. I guess he will love to see your face again once he tastes his last supper. The irony is poetic I find, don’t you think?’

 

‘What irony? I fail to understand what you’re getting at? Must be the drugs, eh’

 

‘From what I gather here…’ Cordell’s large free hand poised itself on the visible scar on his forehead; palping at the evidence of what had transpired between Will and Hannibal before their capture, ’befriending a cannibal such as Hannibal Lecter could only have one possible ending.’ He paused, his rubber covered thumb pressed harshly on the wide gash, making it bleed once more. As numbing as the sedative was, the captive could still feel the digit forcing its entry into his wound. He yelped, Will’s eyes shut close at the forced invasion, his skull throbbing in anger.

 

‘Argg!’ The prisoner pulled weakly at his bonds, his head attempting to fight the invading touch. He bit the inside of his mouth, tasting a metallic liquid. As the uncomfortable pressure alleviated, he sent a glare that could rival any killers he embodied. Hannibal would be proud.

 

‘And what’s that?’ bitterly answered a reluctant Will.

 

‘You, Mr. Graham, ending up as the main course for my boss’s enemy; filling his being with a part of yourself in the most intimate of ways, forever bound at the core. According to people, that man is obsessed with you. You are his Achilles’ heel. To rid of you would be unacceptable, a waste of raw material, but to consume you; THAT would be a fitting end I would gladly hope to witness’

 

Slickened in warm blood, the round thumb made its way into Cordell’s awaiting mouth. His tongue curling and twirling around the digit, hoping to get a taste of this peculiar specimen.

 

‘ Your facial structure will be perfect for Mr. Verger. Your friend will stare at your face, while he savors your flesh and you, my dear...will be dead’

 

Will couldn’t help the shiver of dread that went past him. They would feed him to Hannibal, like he was dog food. That explained the drugs and his current state.

 

Mason wanted Will’s face to ordinate his own, since his was roughly taken away from him by the Ripper. Mason would share his organs with Hannibal, all the while wearing William’s face. Only then by Mason’s guiding hand would Hannibal meet his end; knowing a part of his favorite patient was now always within him, even in death. This was Mason Verger’s design. Crude, Hannibal would say he thought.

 

Shit! I need to fucking get away from here... Suddenly, all his prayers went to the same

person who had gotten him here in the first place.

 

Hannibal….

His muscles were tense and stuck in place. He needed to escape this mad man.

‘Y-You’re…sick! Mason might think he can tame the beast, but he should be careful not to get more than he can chew. Hannibal is unpredictable and very dangerous. I would get away while I still can if I were you’

 

Warning this Cordell fellow of the dangers from containing a wild card like Dr. Lecter was presumptuous. If there was a god, he wished that he would send the devil to free him of those chains.

 

‘My master knows what he’s doing Mr. Graham, so do I. I wouldn’t try further attempts at persuading me as it won’t stop me from harvesting your beautiful face and organs. It simply won’t work’

 

‘If you know how obsessed Hannibal is with me, how do you think he’ll react to you messing with his favorite toy? He’s not a man who likes to share’

 

That earned the rattled Will a laugh.

 

‘He will be frustrated, which is the result I am hoping for… Now let me ask you this, … imagine what his reaction will be once he sees what marvelous part of you is fed to him? Will he weep? Will he eat? …I can’t wait to find out…’ teased the tormented creature leaning over his placid face. He was already hurting everywhere possible. He would not let this man rattle him more; confused or not.

 

With so much happening, Graham couldn’t see which part of him the man alluded to, until the scalpel was moving again. Only this time, rather than removing his face as promised, the blade teased feathery touches towards his crotch. Panic gripped him, hoping the painted picture conjured in his wicked mind was just a trick, something to scare him. Oh God! There’s no way….This can’t be happening.

 

‘Y-You’re out of your mind! T-Touch me and I will end you! You’ll wish Hannibal was the one who killed you!’

 

Fear was a normal occurrence for the FBI consultant; he dealt with it every day when he was out there in the field. But, this was the first time in which he had no control over his feelings and his mind. His panic was floating carefully on the edge of his conscience. His senses were on alert, his whole body as tense as it could allow considering his situation. His wrists were held by strong leather that dug into his sensitive skin. Those you could find in mental psychiatric hospital. His legs laid untouched, but quivering. He was still paralysed from the waist down, the drugs still very much alive and kicking inside his bloodstream. Brown eyes blown wide, Will heard himself whimper.

 

‘I see you caught on…’ Sharp metal grazed the soft hairy balls, teasing the flaccid member with little strokes and pokes. Will’s breath hitched as the blade stopped at the foreskin of his cock. ‘You are well endowed Mr. Graham, I’m impressed’ collectively said the exploring man.

 

His teeth gritted against each other faintly, tension in his cheeks threatening an upcoming headache on top of things. He glared daggers at the monster currently fondling with a very sharp weapon his appendage.

 

‘I don’t give a shit what you think. Just get. The. Hell. Away from me!’ His overly mutilated body was exhausted and it made it harder to fight back. Weak as he was with the foreign drug in his system, there wasn’t much he could do. That is unless someone would come to rescue him. ‘Hannibal, where the fuck are you? I need-‘He kept repeating like a mantra in his head.

 

His thoughts were cut short as something much bigger enveloped his member.

 

‘W-What…are you…doing? Let go! It’s my face you want…’ said Will, his voice cracking under the pressure, the touch, the moment… He did not like being touched, especially not by this perverted creature. Another side of him wanted to slap himself for telling the other psychopath in the room to go on with plan 1 and harvest his face instead’

 

‘Your facial expressions are interesting, its contortions are intriguing, I’m certain my Boss will enjoy this new face, only in due time. He will like my idea better as he feeds his guest with your cock on a platter, don’t you agree? It would be the best fuck you anyone could ever present to a person like Hannibal Lecter’

 

‘It’s tasteless! Hannibal would find it rude… and shove it down Mason’s throat before he kills him for his indiscretions!’

 

The rubber hand massaged smoothly his undamaged prick, hoping to coax a reaction from him. So far so good, his member didn’t react at all. Small mercies for the paralytic in his veins, but it would eventually wear off. The audacious man didn’t even falter when Will’s whole body jerked as if he’d been electrocuted.

 

‘Dammit, get your filthy hands… off me. I don’t want this’ Cordell ignored his plea and kept the pace steady, dexterous fingers exploring each curves of Will’s unresponsive member.

 

‘His indiscretions? I believe my Boss told me of yours in regards to his lovely sister Margot. What did he call you again?’ After a few minutes of silence pretending to search for the affectionate term Verger used to describe Will, the man finally opened his mouth. Will was not unfamiliar with this term, he had heard it from the Mason’s mouth before.

 

‘Ahhhh…yes. The sperm donor. Fitting, I find.’

 

Cordell emphasized his point by tugging a little more at the tip, folding the foreskin back and forth with his subtle movement. Will shuddered with every pull.

 

‘Margot came unto me…It’s not my fault his sister can’t stand him and honestly, I don’t blame her either. He’s a sadistic, fucked up, and perverted man. Kind of like you…’

 

‘Fuck!!’ Will’s pained filled cry was muffled, his lips cut from the sudden slap he received from the foul man’s large palm. He showed his teeth in anger. He was getting dizzy.

 

‘Now that wasn’t very nice…’ He turned Will’s head to face him with his fingers digging sharply in Will’s jaw. Wicked lips trembled in excitement, quirking at the side of Cordell’s mouth. Will knew there was no stopping this guy’s folly. His only hope laid in the hands of a serial killer bent on consuming his brain.

 

‘I’m doing you a favor, just relax and enjoy this last moment of peace. We need you hard and firm so we can make a decent meal out of you.’

 

‘I won’t do want you ask of me, you’ll have to kill me knowing you have failed your master’

 

‘I am a medical doctor Mr. Graham. There is nothing anatomically impossible for me to achieve and that… includes male orgasms.’

 

Will was not a tactile being or even acclimated to touch. The only intimate touch he had ever felt in the past year was that of Lecter’s comforting hand on his shoulder.

 

It calmed his turbulent mind and the waters that inhabited it. Focusing on this moment, Will let himself wander on this imaginative boat towards the distant light dampened by the thick fog that surrounded him. Perhaps, this safe memory would keep whatever is left of his sanity intact, until he is harvested and killed at least.

 

‘S-stop this….’ Growled Will as the hand started stroking his cock at an even rhythm. His dick was sensitive, but still his organ refused to comply. At least, he might not end up with his dick cut off.

 

Cordell grew impatient as the phallic organ in his capable palms laid flaccid. He could feel twitches one in a while. But he could easily pass it off because the cold air came into contact with the man’s heated flesh.

 

‘Hmm… You seem to be a healthy male. The drugs should still allow you to become erect. Have you had any erectile dysfunctions recently?’

 

Will hissed, finally able to get his muscles working. His brows furrowed, his expression showing bewilderment. Did he really just asked me that?

 

He raised his upper body slightly in opposition, his wrists pulling harder at his leather cuffs. He barked.

 

‘Of course not… I’m sorry if you’re just not doing it for me…so how about you... BACK OFF’

Will snapped at him, and Cordell’s body took a small step back.

 

Cordell looked at his watch. It marked fifteen until 8pm. Mason should be done about now with preparing his honored guest. It left him with little opportunities. He couldn’t lose any more time.

 

‘There are other ways to coax a lovely reaction from you, my dear. Your anguish tastes so sweet; I can’t wait to cut this off you. Maybe they’ll let me have a bite’

 

The sharp tool Cordell had used was put aside, forgotten. A squishing noise filled the room, transparent oily liquid poured down unto Will’s crotch. Cold! He thought upon contact.

His fingers extended and retracted, nails digging in his palms. His upper body seemed to function better now, unlike his lower half. His toes curled on themselves when a finger teased at his quivering hole after his legs were spread a little wider. His mind made the connection right away.

 

NO! Please…Someone…Hannibal… He renewed his struggle with more fervor this time, attempting to buck the probing fingers away from him.

 

‘DON’T TOUCH ME! I’LL KILL YOU…S-stop’ Tremors shook his whole being, his eyes looked for purchased, anywhere he wouldn’t be forced to feel this…this unwanted need.

 

‘Brace yourself…This might hurt a bit’

 

The fucking liar, it HURT A LOT, even with the lubricant. The finger pushed against his inner walls, breaking through them to get inside this warmth. He was clenching his ass cheeks in hopes it would change the guy’s mind. He winced when the finger eased its way inside and twisted. His eyes teared up involuntarily, his muscles unable to accommodate the second digit joining the other. He could feel them moving inside him, scissoring. Chemicals and hormones did their jobs, his member was starting to get erect. Blood pumping to the tip, pre-cum glistening the side of his length. He arched his back.

 

‘Ahh! That’s more like it. A virgin…who would have thought’ Cordell was pleased when he felt the member inflate under his guiding hand. Blood was definitely going to the right place now, engorging the man’s penis to a sizeable size. Cordell kept pumping up and down in a languorous motion. He loved to see his current patient buck his hips against his touch.

 

‘F-fuck…get them out…y-you’re split..ting me…open…I don’t even like this, shit!’ The empath’s tone didn’t sound so convinced. His stomach was turning and he was starting to feel aroused. Unexpectedly, he jerked and moaned as he felt a part of him caressed intensely, sending sparks of pleasure through him.

 

‘Hmmm...yes...Urg!’ grunted Will in abandon.

 

Mason’s assistant fingers had found the little bundle of nerves that could milk him dry. His prostate was rubbed over and over again. He was not used to such sensations. After all, nobody had touched him there. Ever. His flesh was slick with sweat, his nipples were hard and his body was on fire, begging to be touched.

 

‘If Hannibal Lecter could see you now, I wonder what he would do. His slutty partner giving it away to another, you should be ashamed of yourself Mr. Graham’ said the Doctor currently administering a prostate massage. Will’s dick was aching and throbbing. Oil mixed with semen, making the friction more bearable.

 

Will’s pants and moan heated the air around him. He couldn’t help himself. His body was not listening. At this point, his sanity had left the building, leaving nerves and hormones in control.

 

‘Fuck…ah…stop…p-plea…se. Han-nib…al…He would kill you for…doing..hmm..this’

 

‘Too bad he isn’t here then. I just need a few more minutes and we will be done…’,  Exploring all the quirks of Will’s submissive form, he smirked ‘I just knew you’d be lovely…You love this, your blood filled dick will be a masterpiece, fitting for a grandiose last supper.…’

 

‘Shut.up!’ His hard-on was pulsing, he could feel the pressure building in his abdomen. He would cum soon. Eyeballs rolled to stare at the ceiling praying for a miracle. The pace increased, his hips rocking in time with each thrust of the large hand. The friction sent shivers down his spine, he bit his lower lip, mouth shut, reigning an obscene sound in.

 

‘I can feel you are close…your ass his squeezing me in so tightly. Cum and all will be over…’

 

His senses were in such overdrive that his ears perked up at a change in the atmosphere. He limply swayed his head in the direction of this new sound. This new presence had something familiar to it: feral and mighty. He knew who had just entered the room with them. The lion had entered the den. His luck had finally panned out. Luckily, he sighed, Cordell was so focused on getting him to cum, he never realized the shift in the room.

Hidden in the shadows of the chamber, this predator leaned his back against the doorway, watching with interest the scene before him. The brown haired man could feel the predatory gaze pierce his soul. There was a need there. If he didn’t know any better, the criminal profiler would have said the shadowy presence in the room got off on his predicament. It looked as if this man was waiting for the right opportunity to tune in.

A grating voice made him look up at his assailant, connection temporarily lost.

 

‘Don’t go wandering in that pretty head of yours’ chastised the insane physician.

 

Will could only moan and grunt in acknowledgment.

 

Out of nowhere, Graham started to laugh out loud. It was hysterical and quite frankly, it was destabilizing. It made the hand on his junk falter.

 

‘What seems to be the problem? Have you gone mad’ inquired Dr Cordell, whose pace became sporadic. He bucked back against the fingers, wanting to experience that beautiful sensation again. HE was so close...

 

‘Don’t worry….ah..ah’ his breath was short and heavy with desire, he continued on, his eyes never relinquishing his hold over the voyeur in the room. Will’s smile could rival Hannibal’s own dark one.

 

‘I can stay awake for this…’ his thrusts were frantic now, as if he was taunting this new person. He was sure he saw sharp teeth in the far back.

 

Will gazed into those lust filled pupils. He wasn’t gay or anything, but sometimes lines blurred. He couldn’t fathom why those emotions emerged; that it was good to lure the mysterious man to him. Will’s keen perception saw the shadow shift his weight on his feet, his arms crossed over his heaving chest.

 

This new personality trait irritated Cordell; this man proved more resilient than he had thought. Another trait he assumed attracted so many psychopaths. He could see the appeal, but now was not the time for such activities.

 

‘You’re fucking yourself back on my fingers...Just cum already, I only need a little sample for a special sauce to go with your cock...’

 

The empath was lost in sensations. His prostate was pushed over and over again at the right angle, while his length was been rubbed to completion. His only anchor in the room was that stranger that kept leering at him seductively. The bastard...

 

‘Han-nibal…Don’t let him… fuck! How I must look to you right now... a fine meal indeed…’

 

Cordell stared at him like he’d gone mad. His hand resumed his task to bring this pest to orgasm, while his two thick fingers plunged in and out of this wet hole. Little prickle of red was left on the intrusive fingers. Will’s head leaned back onto the table, body tense.

 

‘Please….Hannibal…I’m clo-se…Damn you!…do something. You shouldn’t let anyone lay a finger on what’s yours… Please god…hmmm more…I-’ he was losing himself to the constant friction on his cock, he finally closed his eyes, hoping his last pleas would get his savior moving.

‘Fuck…no… Hanni-Hannibal, I need- You…please..help...’

 

Cordell sounded pleased with himself, thinking the boy was praying for his savior, the Ripper. The man would be sorely disappointed.

 

‘Praying to him won’t help you Mr.Graham. He’s probably waiting for this meal as we speak, beaten and broken…No one will come to the rescue… Hannibal is no god’

 

‘No…you’re right, he’s something much worse.. ah’

 

‘Really? What is he then?’

 

Will paused for effect. Raising his chin up slowly with a twisted smile plastered on his bloodied face, he said those two little words that meant so much, unleashing the beast within the man perched behind.

 

‘Your reaper...’ he said out of breath, holding out his orgasm. Diverting his gaze, Will glimpsed at Hannibal who stood sharp behind Cordell. Cordell never saw it coming.

 

‘Kill him’ ordered Will

 

Cordell barely had time to say ‘what?!’ before Hannibal replied to his Will in a hushed tone behind his uncovered ear with a satisfied glint: ‘My pleasure’

 

For the first time since he had met the sophisticated man, Will finally got the pleasure to glimpse at the gruesome side of the Chesapeake Ripper in action. He was enthralled and fascinated.

Hannibal stabbed the rapist in his spinal cord, severing any link to the commanding functions of his brain. At the same time, Hannibal’s hands grabbed the front of the neck before him and pulled him closer to his broad exposed chest. His victim struggled and tried to kick his way out. He managed only to hurt himself and the table where Will was strapped to.

Throughout this whole ordeal, Hannibal’s gaze never looked away from Will’s.

 

Thin pursed lips clung closely to the exposed ear, words were whispered like a hissing snake to the choking and bleeding pig captured in his tight grip.

 

‘You’ve been quite rude…William in mine to carve, break and torture. His pleas are meant for my musical ears only; they are not to be wasted on Mason nor you. What’s to be done about that?’

 

Choking, Cordell’s lungs constricted, gasping for breath ‘I’ve done…what was asked….of me…AARGGG’

 

Hannibal plunged the knife deeper gutting the man from behind like he did Will Graham. Blood was gushing out, staining the remaining fabric of the Doctor’s suit. The sharp blade he had roughly taken from Mason henchmen ripped at the fresh skin, damaging any functioning organs that could have been salvaged. Horrid screams tore out of Cordell’s crushing throat. Dr. Lecter made sure the man would live long enough to suffer his death slowly, but not before ripping off with his canines the ear in compensation. The screams never made it past the dying man’s throat. Feeling the windpipe give way under his death grip, the serial killer leaned closer to the sobbing mess and muttered, barely audible.

 

‘Although, I must commend you; with your help, my dear Will has finally embraced that darker side of him. I couldn’t have done a better job myself. But now, you must be punished’

 

With his last gurgle, Cordell’s hyoid snapped under the force, crushing his windpipe with any means to get air into his failing lungs. His bloodshot eyes bulged out of his skull, face drained of all air and blood, almost blue. Saliva trailed down the wide open mouth.

Hannibal threw the deadweight at his feet like it was a mere dog, unworthy of his time. He turned his attention to Will. He could not help the smile that graced his facial features upon leering suggestively at Will’s naked bloodied form. This dishevelled crazed look fitted him well; the serial killer could not wait to witness this transformation once again according to his own design.

 

‘Glad to see you’re still alive… It seems you’ve been dragged into my world now…’ Those specific words had been exchanged a while ago when he had been attacked by Tobias Budge. But now, it was his friend that had gotten too close to his environment.

 

Will’s eyes soften, his demeanor calm:‘Nah.... I got there on my own…The company is not that bad’ He looked around expecting to see armed men rushing after his savior, but they never came.

 

‘Where’s Mason?’

 

‘Undisposed’ simply replied Hannibal. Will had a feeling Mason had poked the bear too much and ended up dead under its claws.

 

‘Ah’ Will nodded as if this was the most common answer ever.

 

Hannibal approach the metal slab and stood next to Will’s naked chest. An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Will coughed nervously and said: ‘What are you waiting for? Get me out of here’

 

‘I was simply admiring…the view. You look quite debauched; it suits you’ Hannibal bent down and cut away the bonds that restrained Will. His wrists were inflamed, chapped and very red. His hands rubbed at his wrists, alleviating the discomfort. When Hannibal made no move to step aside, Will nudged him with his elbow, making himself sit on the table. His body was freezing when the cold breeze hit his flushed skin. ‘What?’

 

Hannibal studied carefully each movement from Will. Casting his eyesight downwards, he couldn’t help himself and chuckled.

 

‘Need a hand?’ he asked teasingly, eyebrow raised in curiosity.

 

Will scoffed, colors returning to his once pale cheeks in embarrassment ‘Fuck off’ His erection was still poking its head up. The ex-detective willed it down.

 

His bodily functions had returned, but Will’s legs were still trembling too frequently to put any weight on them and walk away. He grumbled while Hannibal did nothing and smiled.

 

As much as he was grateful for Hannibal to have rescued him, a slice of him was hesitant to leap into the man’s awaiting arms. Previously, he had tried to open his skull and eat his brain; it was hard to come back from that; bond or not. He exhaled and realized he had no choice but to opt for the lesser of the two evils.

 

‘Can I… C-Can I trust you to bring me back home in one piece?’ he asked calmly

 

‘Didn’t I just save you from this horrible physician?’ replied Hannibal, tilting his broad frame towards Will’s vulnerable one. God, did Hannibal love the boy’s alluring smell.

 

‘You also tried to kill me and then cut my head open with a bone saw. I need more than a rescue, here…’

 

‘I know… a mistake I regret severely. Is there a way where we can chalk it up to temporary insanity on my part? The chase between us and our reunion clouded my judgement’

 

‘Nothing is ever temporary with you Hannibal…You are too clever for that, but…I guess.... This is as honest as I will get with you.’ He said bitterly.

He motioned for Hannibal to come closer to be his anchor, his paddle once more. Hannibal took a cloth and wrapped it around Will’s fragile waist before pulling the hurt man on his shoulders.

 

Leaving a trail of blood and dead bodies between them, Hannibal said lovingly to his protégé: ‘Let’s get you home William, nothing will harm you ever again…except me’

 

Will smiled and let himself fall limp against the stronger man. For the first time, he felt liberated. He was safe.

 

**THE END...or is it?**

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. Please feedbacks are appreciated and kudos as well. That's how I can get better! Tell me what you think and if I should continue with something else. Ideas?


End file.
